The Ugly Duckling
by Alcoholic Semen Thrower
Summary: Never having been read a fairytale, Harry asks Molly to read 'The Ugly Duckling' to him.


**This is for the 'Fairy Tale Challenge,' though I did manage to misread it so this isn't what I was really suppose to do for the challenge.**

When Molly heard footsteps walking down the many flights of stairs that belonged to the Burrow, she was curious as to who was still up that late. She was still up due to the fact that there was a roaring war going on around them, frightening the living daylights out of her; but the kids were usually asleep by then.

Untangling herself from Arthur's arms, Molly stood up, grabbed her night robes and exited the room, following the now faded footsteps. When she got to the bottom of the staircase near the kitchen, she stopped herself to see if she heard anything. She, like she had predicted, heard nothing; though she did notice light flicker across the hard wood floor. Whoever had walked downstairs was now in the living room.

Slowly and quietly, she walked into the room and stopped when she noticed the jet-black hair that belonged to Harry Potter.

"Harry?" she asked quietly, trying not to scare the poor boy. "Is everything alright?" she added as she made her way over to where he was sitting, which was on the couch near the crackling fire.

Hearing a familiar voice, Harry jumped. He wasn't expecting anyone to come down. Looking at the book in his hands, his eyes widened. What was he going to do with it? He couldn't show it to her, she would think he was weird for having it.

"I-I'm fine," he stuttered nervously. He then took the book and stuffed it under his legs, hoping Molly wouldn't notice it.

"Is that a book under your legs, dear?" Molly asked curiously as she came up behind the couch and peered over Harry's shoulder. Harry knew that there was no use in lying to Molly Weasley. She _did _catch everything. Nodding his head, he grabbed the book from under his legs and handed it to her.

"Sorry," he muttered as he lowered his head in shame.

Taking the book out of the boy's hand, Molly read the title; 'The Ugly Duckling" it said in big letters.

"Harry, there's nothing to be ashamed of," she said when everything registered in her head and she made her way around the couch, sitting down when she was standing next to the thirteen-year-old boy. "Have you ever read this book?" she added softly as she looked at the book again. She wasn't quite sure why Harry had 'The Ugly Duckling' but she contributed it to the fact that he had never read it as a boy.

"No," Harry replied quietly as he nodded his head. Despite the fact that he was open about his answer, he was still embarrassed about it.

He remembered when his aunt would _always _read 'The Ugly Duckling' to his cousin. He was never able to stay long enough to get the entire story though. Dudley would say that he was distracting him; therefore he wasn't able to pay attention.

"Then I'll go back to bed so you can read it," Molly said as she took the book and set it on Harry's lap.

"Wait, can you read it to me?" Harry asked, the child within him that never got nurtured coming out.

"Oh… Of course, dear," Molly replied, pleasantly surprised by the question. Taking the book out of Harry's outstretched hands, she opened to the first page and started reading the story she had read a million times before. The next thing she knew, Harry was cuddled up close to her and listening intently. She then, happily, wrapped her arm around him, took a hold of the book with both hands and continued to read.

Hearing Molly's soft, steady voice and feeling her chest rise and fall with every breath she took, Harry was put into a light sleep; one were he wasn't asleep but he wasn't awake either. He honestly hadn't even thought about what he was doing when he cuddled up close to Molly, it had just happened. His body spoke before he could even realize what it was doing. Mind you, he did like having someone he can consider a second mum.

When Molly finished the book and looked down at the sleeping boy, she softly smiled to herself. She was taken back when Harry cuddled up close to her. She would have never thought that the polite, young man would do such a thing. She was happy to have someone who would accept her hugs, even if it was only for the night.

"Harry, sweetheart, it's time to go to bed," she said quietly as she moved a strand of black hair away from Harry's face.

"Did you finish the book?" Harry asked groggily, waking up to the sound of Molly's voice. With having just been asleep, he wasn't quite sure what was going on.

"Yes, dear and now it's time to go to bed," Molly replied as she smiled at the boy who was now moving. When he was standing up, he politely offered her his hand. Taking it, Molly stood up and gave Harry a big bear hug, something she had been wanting to do for quite some time now. Feeling his arms wrap around her waist, Molly could feel Harry relax in her embrace.

And she knew from that moment on, that Harry was, even if it was unofficial, apart of the Weasley family.

* * *

Thank you to the amazing beta Darksaber3434! & check out my poll, please? Oh & don't favorite without reviewing!


End file.
